Fassadenlos
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Die Momente ohne Fassade das sind die spannenden, weil es sie sind, die uns ausmachen...


_Disclaimer: Nein, weder Hogwarts noch Sirius gehören mir. Immer noch nicht._

_A/N: Mal wieder ein bisschen leichte Feiertagsunterhaltung von meiner Seite._

_Eines Vorneweg: Die weibliche Hauptfigur und ich teilen nur eines: unseren Namen. Eine gegenseitige Leihgabe, die schon zu lange besteht, als das ich sie jetzt ändern wollen würde. Nur um Missverständnissen vorzubeugen :) _

_Und jetzt viel Spaß, meine Lieben!_

* * *

„Haben sie dich auch allein gelassen?"

Angelina blickt von ihrem Skizzenblock auf und lächelt. „Jo hat sich wieder einmal Nachsitzen eingehandelt und Lily - "

„ - ist mit James unterwegs, ich weiß.", sagt Sirius und lässt sich neben Angelina ins Gras fallen.

„Und wo ist der Rest deiner Meute?", fragt sie, wirft einen Blick in Richtung See und lässt dann den Stift weiter übers Papier wandern.

„Peter ist mit seiner Freundin abgetaucht und Remus hat sich in die Bibliothek abgesetzt, um wieder meterlange Hausaufgaben für alte Runen oder sonst was zu schreiben. Tja, und James - "

„- ist mit Lily unterwegs.", grinst Angelina. „Ich weiß."

Ein Grinsen huscht über Sirius' Lippen und er beugt sich etwas zu ihr, um über ihre Schulter hinweg einen Blick auf den Skizzenblock erhaschen zu können.

„Longbottom.", sagt Sirius und hebt dann den Blick in jene Richtung, in die Angelina zuvor gesehen hatte, um den genannten Jungen am See zu entdecken, im Gespräch vertieft mit einer blonden Hufflepuff. „Stehst du auf ihn?"

„Wenn ich auf jeden stehen würde, den ich zeichne, wäre ich nymphomanisch veranlagt."

Sirius lacht und lässt sich rücklings ins Gras fallen. Angelina grinst und blättert in ihrem Skizzenblock zu eine freien Seite, ehe sie den Stift erneut ansetzt.

„Du bist ziemlich gut.", sagt Sirius und verschränkt die Hände hinterm Kopf. „Zeichnest du schon lange?"

„Ja, ich bin eigentlich damit groß geworden. Meine Mutter ist Malerin."

„Oh, eine Künstlerfamilie.", sagt Sirius, schließt die Augen und genießt die Frühlinssonne, die ihm ins Gesicht scheint.

„Kann man wohl sagen. Mein Vater ist Fotograph.", antwortet Angelina

„Und dein Bruder macht Musik.", ergänzt Sirius.

„Er träumt von einer eigenen Band, wenn er mal mit Hogwarts fertig ist.", erzählt Angelina ihm und wischt sich eine blonde Locke aus der Stirn, die aus ihrem Haarknoten entwischt ist.

„Kann er ruhig. Er hat Potential."

„Oh lala, der große Musikkritiker.", entgegnet Angelina grinsend.

„Werd ich vielleicht mal.", sagt Sirius, öffnet die Augen und sieht sie an. „Musikjournalist oder Radiomoderator."

„Passend.", nickt Angelina. „Laut, extravagant und für einen Zauberer außergewöhnlich."

„Du findest mich außergewöhnlich?", frage Sirius, stützt sich auf seine Ellbogen und schenkt ihr grinsend seinen Schlafzimmerblick.

„Ich finde dich vor allem laut.", lacht sie.

„Und das ist … schlecht?", fragt Sirius mit unschuldigem Welpenblick.

Angelina lacht und Sirius schafft es erneut einen Blick auf ihren Skizzenblock zu erhaschen. „Hey!", sagt er überrascht und setzt sich auf, um einen besseren Blick auf ihre Zeichnung zu ergattern. Erschrocken drückt sie den Block an sich.

„Nein, lass sehn.", bittet er.

Angelina schüttelt entschlossen den Kopf. „Es ist noch nicht wirklich fertig… und nicht mal gut…" Röte stielt sich auf ihre Wangen. „Es ist einfach so ein Reflex die Menschen in meiner Umgebung zu zeichnen, tut mir leid."

„Muss es nicht.", sagt Sirius und lächelt. „Ich würde es nur gerne sehn. Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitte."

Angelina grinst als Sirius noch ein paar winselnde Laute unter seine Bitte legt und senkt schließlich doch den Block, sodass Sirius einen Blick darauf werfen kann. „Wirklich nichts besonderes.", murmelt sie.

„So schau ich drein?", fragt Sirius nach einer Weile, in der er stumm sein auf Papier gebanntes Abbild betrachtet hat, dessen Blick in einer Mischung aus Traurigkeit und Sehnsucht in die Ferne geht.

„Manchmal.", sagt Angelina leise. „Wenn du denkst, dass du für dich bist und dich keiner sieht oder bemerkt. Die Momente ohne Fassade - das sind die spannenden, weil es sie sind, die uns ausmachen."

Sirius sieht sie an, taucht ein in ihren bernsteinfarbenen Blick, bis Angelina den ihren senkt und den Skizzenblock zuklappt. „Wie dem auch sei.", sagt sie und schiebt Block und Stift in ihre Umhängetasche.

„Sirius!", ruft jemand und Sirius nimmt seinen Blick von Angelina und dreht den Kopf, um eine kleine Dunkelhaarige auf ihn zulaufen zu sehen, sein Jahrgang, der Name will ihm nicht gleich einfallen.

„Du entschul-", beginnt Sirius, doch als er den Kopf wieder Angelina zuwendet, ist neben ihm nichts als das nackte Gras.

„Hi Sirius.", sagt die Dunkelhaarige, die vor ihm zu stehen kommt.

„Hey.", antwortet er, den Blick suchend übers Gelände huschend. Weit kann sie ja noch nicht sein.

Schließlich findet er Angelina an den Steinstufen hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte. Als hätte sie nur darauf gewartet dreht sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um und er kann sie Lächeln sehen. Dann hebt sie die Hand und winkt ihm zu.

Sirius grinst und steht auf.

„Sirius?", fragt die Dunkelhaarige unsicher.

„Ein andermal, Kleines.", sagt er und schenkt ihr ein Lächeln, das sie kichern lässt. Er zwinkert ihr zu, steckt die Hände in die Hosentaschen und geht in Richtung Schlossportal davon.

Remus war ja ohnehin schon lange genug allein bei den staubigen Büchern.


End file.
